Little Birds with Broken Wings
by TheLovelyJudy
Summary: He really loved it when they screamed: A Series of One-Shots. Strictly Alex's POV; Warnings: Graphic Rape Scenes, Gang Rape, Coercion, Minor Rape, Sexual Assault, Taking Advantage of an Intoxicated and/or drugged Victim, Sexual Harassment, Violence. Not a Happy Story. Rated M.
1. Natalia

_**Little Birds with Broken Wings**_

* * *

**One**

Warnings for this chapter: Coercion, Minor Rape, Violence.

**Natalia: February 26****th**** 1968 (age 13)**

**Rapist(s): Alexander Burgess (age 15)**

"A-Alex, I'm not sure if I'm ready yet…could you slow down?" The sladky devotchka beneath me like govoreeted in her soft unsure voice; I trailed biting kisses down her smooth throat and jaw, rolling my hips against her innocence. "Why? Are you not enjoying yourself, little sister?" I sneered at her, kissing and sucking on her pulse point and making her like arch into me. I knew how to female body worked. I slid down her malenky body, she was in the nagoy long ago brothers. But I was still clothed. She blushed pink when I stared at her malenky breasts. I leaned forward and took one of those pink buds into my rot, sucking hard and fast. She moaned out and I could like feel her innocence moving against my leg.

"Oh you dirty dirty soomka" I wolf-grinned at her, she smiled at me my brothers. "Spread those pretty legs for me, righty right?" I ordered, pushing her onto her back. She looked poogly then, and tried getting up "I don't think I'm ready yet, can we kiss and t-touch some more first?" this gloopy bitch scooted away from me, keeping those malenky legs of hers shut tight. I grabbed my black cane and tolchoked her thighs, making her like yelp sharply and look up at me all spoogly. I wrenched her legs open and she started hitting at me with her fists, "No! Alex, please! I'm not ready!" she horned out.

I pinned her down with my plot, and reached between our bodies to unleash Alexander the Large. She kept on like pushing at me and horning out when I rubbed my cock up and down her cunt. I did it real slow like, my brothers, and she couldn't move very much at all. Me being so much stronger than this weak malenky bitch. She was dry and it was a little like difficult to get inside, but I like plunged inside real ultra violent. Her malenky plot squeezed my length, milking me real horrorshow.

A shudder racked through my entire plot when I slooshied her choked gasp of like pain. And then she started creeching out, tears rolling down her pretty face. And I realized that I was raping her, she was the first devotchka I forced into lubilubbing with me. And when I like realized that, my brothers, it made me go like wild. I fucked her as hard and as fast and as violently as I could, "You like that darling?" I growled at her, the bed creaked with each thrust of my body into hers.

She went limp, her glazzies lost their sparkle and I knew I had like destroyed something real sweet and precious inside of her. Seeing that shine disappear made my balls tighten and my cock explode, I collapsed on top of her crushing her plot down onto the bed with my weight. I got off of her and looked down at my still pan-handled penis, covered in my semen and her virginal blood. So this is what Billy Boy was govoreeting about at school, he'd bragged about this one devotchka he fucked "real horroshow" and how it was so much better because she'd fought and said no.

And that's when I started tolchoking her with my fisties, pulling her hair, choking her. I continued to give her the old in-out-in-out real savage for almost two more hours and then I got like bored of her. So I helped her back into her skolliwol uniform and made her leave. I watched through the window as she slowly walked down the street, hugging herself and trembling.

A baddiwad smirk stretched across my face.

* * *

**Please Review**


	2. Hannah & Penelope

_**Little Birds with Broken Wings**_

Thank you so much Valkyrie69 & DemonBarber14 for the amazing reviews. Thanks Rock-N-Roll-Suicide, DemonBarber14, and Valkyrie69 for adding to your following/favorite list.

* * *

**Two: Part One**

Warnings for this chapter: Sexual Harassment

**Penelope & Hannah: (age 13) & (age 15)**

**Rapist(s): Alexander Burgess (age 17), Dmitri Hanson (age 15), Pete Tarn (age 16), George Nathan (age 17)**

January 18th 1970

I've lost track, my brothers, of all these sladky devotchkas that I have like broken the wings of. I remember faces, names, the way each one creeched to Bog and all his Holy Angels for like mercy from all the agony I was putting them through. I remember the girls who dressed like malenky whores, with their rots painted blood red and their eyelids all bright sparkle-sparkle shined up. I remember the girls in the floral print and lace dresses, all sladky and innocent of the world and it's wicked ways. But I have a hard time remembering the when and where aspect of it all. Penelope and Hannah…I believe I was seventeen years young when I had that night of like great bolshy fun. They were the fifth and sixth if I'm correct. Both unwilling, and that made it like so much better.

They walked into the old Korova and my glazzies landed on them real skorry, the one named Penelope was real youngish; a skolliwol-devotchka of like the malenky age of ten or maybe twelve. She had real messy luscious glory the color of choc bars and a real small set of groodies that had not yet really bloomed into their full potential. The other one, Hannah, had perfectly straight fiery red hair, pulled back with a light green heady-band. And she was whisper-giggling to her friend and viddying over at us in the corner of her glazzy, and I gave her a real baddiwad sexy smirk.

Gloopy old Dim grinned at me, and waggled his thick bushy glazz-brows. Pete looked uncomfortable and sick as usual, and Georgie looked a malenky bit bored. I stood up and made my way over to these youngish devotchkas, smiling all sladky and harmless. Penelope put her rooker over her mouth to muffle her girlish giggles, while Hannah hit her lightly and hissed at her to stop though she was laughing to. "May I inquire what's so amusing?" I govoreeted at them, "Oh we're not laughing at you honest! We're just prone to giggling when we get nervous; it's so embarrassing" Hannah managed.

"Oh don't be embarrassed little sister, my eemya is Alex Delarge. Would thou sladky devotchkas be kind enough to allow my droogs and I the honor of spending this evening with such beauteous angels?" and these silly, foolish devotchkas were eating right of the palm of my rooker. I had each one of them on either side of me, my arms around their waists leading them to the couch where my droogs were waiting. I introduced them all real skorry, "It's my first time here" Penelope confessed shyly.

"Worry not, little sister, Uncle Alex will take care of you" I said real nicely and like a gentleman. "I have to use the restroom, please excuse me" Hannah govoreeted sweetly and smoothed down her skirt as she stood up and walked away. I counted to ten and then fifteen slowly before standing up and excusing myself as well. I caught the malenky bird just as she was coming out the door, I put my rooker over her rot to keep her from creeching blue bloody murder and shoved her back into the bathroom. Kicking the door behind me and locking it with my free rooker. Her eyes were wide in terror and wet with tears.

"Hush now, darling, there's no need for fear" I govoreeted mockingly to her, pinning her against the wall and keeping her trapped by putting my rookers on either side of her. "Now how about you show Uncle Alex how much of a dobby malenky whore you really are" I snarled at her, forcing her hand down my trouser and making her touch my semi-erect cock. She gasped in like revulsion and fear, and tried to pull her hand away but I was so much stronger. I grinded against her unwilling rooker, burying my rot against her pale throat. She like horned out real pretty when I raked my teeth across her neck, drawing the red red kroovy with my pearly whites like a vicious animal. "What's wrong, my love? You're nothing but a cock hungry malenky bitch, just like the rest of them. I'm only giving you what you deserve"

The door suddenly opened and I stepped away real skorry, a middle-aged great big old woman with thick rimmed glasses narrowed her snot green glazzies at me all suspicious like. What the hell was a bitch like that even doing at the Korova? I smiled all charmingly at her, "My apologies miss for being in the ladies room. You see, my dear sweet friend here just went through a nasty heartbreak due to a rather nasty young man. She ran in here sobbing and I came after her to make sure she was alright"

Perhaps the gloopy devotchka, whom was still pressed against the wall and crying, was too scared or too shocked to protest or try to ask the woman for help because she only nodded stiffly to confirm my lie. "Well…alright, it's getting awfully late dearie. You ought to be getting yourself home, and this young gentleman could perhaps walk you home?" I grinned at the woman, "Oh but of course, come along darling" I said to Hannah, wrapping a strong arm around her to keep her from like running.

She broke free of my grasp and went running into her malenky droog's arms, who held her quaking plot with a fearful, confused, and deeply worried expression. "What's wrong, are you okay?" she asked her, and before I could like intervene they hurried out and quickly got into a taxi cab. Fuck. No matter, I would find the malenky birds sooner or later, and it would be all the more delicious when I broke them.

* * *

**Please Review**


	3. Evangeline

_**Little Birds with Broken Wings**_

Thank you so much DemonBarber14, Weasley, and Bibliophilechild for the amazing reviews!

I'm so sorry about the lack of updates you guys! My mom is making jewelry to sell and I've been helping her all day long this last week or so including the weekends. I know jewelry looks easy to make, just putting beads on a wire and adding a larger piece right? Well the beading is easy enough (that's my job) but we have to make 100 by a dead line and it's labor intensive work. The beads are sometimes tiny as hell, your palms start to get sweaty, and there's a lot of concentration required because if you mess up you have to start over.

And ugh…I'm going to be in New Mexico for the next month or so, and I doubt I'll be able to update anything until I get back so I'm sorry about that. I won't be leaving until after the 8th of July but with this jewelry thing; it's hard to determine when I'll be able to write and update.

* * *

**Three**

Warnings for this chapter: Brutal/Graphic Rape, Violence, Sexual Harassment.

**AN: The Penelope/Hannah story will continue & be concluded in the next upcoming chapter.**

Evangeline Garrett: March 10th 1970 (age 16)

Rapists: Alex Delarge (age 18)

It was real country dark, the sky above was completely starless and the only light available to aide this malenky ptitsa was a weak moon shrouded with clouds. I pulled up in my automobile next to her, honking the horn and causing her to like horn out in surprise and fear. "Hi Hi Hi there little sister! What's a beauteous malenky thing like you doing out here on your oddy knocky?" I questioned with a like real charming chelloveck smile on my litso. She tucked a strand of caramel luscious glory behind her diamond pierced ear. "I was just walking home, you don't have to worry about me. It's not far at all and I have a can of pepper spray in my purse" I was already getting out the auto by this time and she was starting to get a little nervous, not poogly yet my brothers…just a malenky bit nervous.

"I'll give you a ride, darling, let Uncle Alex here take real horrorshow care of you" she was hugging herself now, "No that's okay, thanks" the tone in her voice told me that she was like real serious. I followed her as she continued to walk down the lonely, empty road. "Um…excuse me?" she asked, raising and eyebrow and putting her hand on her hip. I smirked at her, "Don't be like that now, sweetheart, one nochy with me and you'll be creeching to Bog and all his Holy Angels in pure bliss. Now why don't you slip out that malenky dress and sit on Uncle Alex's lap so he can fuck you nice and hard?" I sneered at her, my cock twitching in my pants as I viddied her horrified, confused, and angry expression. "You disgusting pig! How dare you!"

And she like turned and began to jog away, eager to get away from me, but not running because she thought I was just some jerk. But when she looked back and saw me jogging after her she did start to run, and so did I. The road was empty, nothing but woods surrounded us and nobody would be able to hear her creeches. She was wearing ballerina flats, which made her like stumble a few times. I could have easily caught her at those times but I didn't, it was just too amusing. "Somebody help!" she creeched out, and I had to have her. I picked up the speed and slammed myself into her, pinning her down onto the dirty road. I didn't want to do it here though, dirt stains were a real pain to get out of white fabric.

But she would not submit, "GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEE! SOMEBODY HEEELLLLLLLLLLP!" she was dratting against me, as I tried to drag her by her arms back to the automobile. I rolled my glazzies and let down her hand so I could slam my boot down on it, and the bones crunched like cander thunder. She creeched blue bloody murder and I bent down to put my rooker over her mouth, "Keep fighting me little sister and I'll break the other one to" I growled at her, and I let her up. She was cradling her bruised broken rooker with her perfect one and crying softly. As I looked away to open the door to my car, she kicked my leg real hard. I huddled over with a hiss of pain, and viddied her running away again.

I ran after her, not holding back this time and it took no time at all to catch this malenky bitch by her waist, she kicked her legs and screamed in pain as I squeezed her broken hand in a vice grip. I dragged her towards the woods and slammed her up against a tree, backhanding her real horrorshow. I ripped her blouse open and pulled out my britva, her glazzies widened in terror as it sparkled real sladky in the dull moonlight. I traced her trembling lips with the tip of the knife, giving her a real baddiwad grin.

"Slooshy closely, my darling, Uncle Alex doesn't want to hurt you" I pouted at her, pressing my body against hers as the blade dug into her cheek just a malenky bit. "I just want to play a malenky bit, right right? So why don't you show me you're a dobby little devotchka by getting on your knees and pleasuring me with your rot, or I'll cut open your pretty litso" the blade drew a fat bead of red red kroovy now and it mixed like artwork with her mascara stained tears. "Please don't h-hurt me" she whimpered, I snarled at her in warning. So she got down on her knees.

"There now, you viddy my love? That's where you belong"

"I…I don't know h-how to...get this thing off you" she was pointing at my crotch protector, I chuckled and lovingly cupped her litso. "Don't worry your malenky head about it, sweetheart" I reached to unclip it and she like shuddered as it fell to the ground, for now she could viddy clear as a bright blue sky the enormous pan handle straining against my white trousers; ready to rip into this malenky bitch. "Bite me and I'll make you wish you were never born" I growled at her as I released Alexander the large from his prison. She stared at it, her lips pursed shut, tears streaming down her pretty litso.

But then her rot opened, and her trembling hand gently grabbed the length of my pan handle. I hissed when her trembling lips softly began to suck on the head. But this bitch wasn't satisfying your humble narrator in the slightest so I grabbed the back of her head and rammed my cock into her rot. She shrieked in surprise but the sound was like muffled as I began to give her pretty face a brutal in-out-in-out treatment. I felt her hands on my thighs, "Let me see those pretty glazzies, darling, look up at Uncle Alex while I fuck that sladky rot of yours" I growled down at her, and you should have seen it my brothers. My huge cock pounding in and out of her mouth, the drool and cum running down her chin.

My poor em would have to scrub my platties later because the tigers inside couldn't be controlled, I exploded inside her warm mouth. She went to spit it out but after a quick warning she swallowed thickly, the shame in her glazzies made my cock twitch. She went to stand up, thinking I was satisfied but I only shoved her back against the tree and crashed my lips against hers. I kissed her real hard and horrorshow my brothers, and quickly unbuttoned her jeans. She started fighting again, "No! NO!"

And my knee cap shot up real skorry to slam into her stomach, making her gasp for air and choke in agony. I rammed my knee into her ribs four more times as hard as I could, and she fell to the ground coughing and sobbing. I grabbed her ankle, a shoe had fallen off; lost now. She screamed as I dragged her until she was underneath my plot. I pulled off her jeans and underwear, and moved between her limp legs. She was staring straight up at the sky, her tears streaming down her temples. Her lips moving just a malenky bit, for she was praying to her Bog my brothers.

I grabbed her face in a vice grip, "Look at me darling, that's right" I rubbed my hips into hers, letting my cock feel her unexplored entrance until it found its destination. "You're pure my love, how lucky a chelloveck I am. Don't worry darling, I'll give you a breaking you won't soon forget" I kissed her forehead and thrusted into her, her back arched and she screamed in agony. I weaved my fingers into hers as I thrusted in and out of her young body; and I squeezed her broken hand as hard as I could. And her blood curdling scream made fireworks explode in my rassodock. My hips started to become a blur, I could viddy the blood running down her inner thighs. She was squirming and crying.

And then I burst, filling her up with my cum with one last brutal thrust. Now it was time to leave, so I stood up and fixed myself up. She was still lying on the ground with her legs spread wide, but then she rolled onto her side and curled into a fetal position. I walked back to my car and drove to the Korova for a dobby old cup of the moloko plus.

* * *

**Please Review**


	4. Hannah & Penelope Cont

_**Little Birds with Broken Wings**_

I wish I could hug you all. Thank you all for the amazing support and lovely reviews. I appreciate the help regarding the use and misuse of nadsat, you guys are wonderful.

**Four**

**Hannah & Penelope Cont.**

**Warning for this Chapter: Gang Rape, Sexual Assault, Torture/Mutilation.**

I suppose that Hannah-Banana was too shaken to tell her malenky friend the horrors Uncle Alex had inflicted upon her, for sladky Penelope was back in the Korova (by her oddy knocky no less!) wearing a strapless dark blue dress and black heels, it was real cute my brothers to viddy her trying to act the part of the great sophisto; still a malenky bit wobbly on her feet. I supposed she didn't wear high heels a lot. She'd done a horrorshow job putting on her lipstick, almost perfect really but her glazzie-paint was just a malenky bit uneven as far as the eyeliner went, my brothers.

She kept viddying over at me, doing that thing that foolish ptitsas do—staring at me and then looking away real skorry while her face turned pink. But I held her gaze, giving her my most charming chelloveck smile. The smile that said, "Don't worry, my darling, I don't bite…hard" and I could tell, my brothers, that she wanted to come over and say something to me; so I resorted to do it myself—but alas, this little bird surprised me (and perhaps herself) and timidly walked up to me.

"Hi…I don't know if um…you remember me but…I came here three weeks ago with a friend and um we sat with you, we left in hurry sorry about that I don't know why she wanted to leave so fast but…" she got all flustered and laughed in embarrassment, cupping her pretty litso and shaking her head at her own awkwardness. "I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this. My name's Penelope, and um…I'm thirteen b-but I'm turning fourteen tomorrow, I know you're at least seventeen so you probably don't want anything to d-do with um…a silly little soon to be fourteen year old g-girl who can't…even talk to you without having a heart attack" she was rambling, and she stopped herself abruptly.

"You're absolutely adorable, my love, I would be honored to have the chance of being your special chelloveck; may I have the privilege of attending your birthday celebration?" I wolf-grinned at her, she was playing with her hair. "Of course, I don't really have anything planned…your friends can come along if they want, my friend Hannah is coming of course…I wonder why she wanted to leave, she seemed kind of shaken. Do you know anything Alex, did someone do something?" she questioned me, I made my litso like worried and surprised. "No, my darling, but trust me if a chelloveck was mistreating your lovely friend, I wouldn't hesitate to defend her or any woman for that matter"

She smiled and looked down, back to me, and then down again before leaning down to kiss my cheek. Then the little ptitsa tried to scurry away but I grabbed her hand, not real hard for I did not want to make her too poogly too soon. "Let me take you and um…Holly, is it…?" I squinted my glazzies in like confusion, as if remembering the little bird's eemya had escaped me. "Hannah" Penny corrected me gently. "Oh yes, appy polly loggies my darling; Let me take you and Hannah to the Golden Gate Park, I'd like to invite my droogs here if it's not too much trouble. It's a real beauteous park, and I happen to know it's a full moon tomorrow night. A moon lit birthday picnic perhaps?"

I could viddy her being hesitant, she was gnawing on her lip and her brows were just a malenky bit furrowed. "Well…I think I should talk to Hannah first" I stood up and wrapped a gentle arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry about that, sweetheart!" I cooed at her, "I'll have my dear em make you a real horrorshow birthday cakey-wake! It'll be fun, come now darling live a little" I smiled real sladky down at her, her being significantly shorter than I of course. "Well…okay, We'll meet you"

.

.

.

Your humble narrator was leaning against an old oak, surrounded in darkness and my inferiors when I viddied two feminine figures coming towards us, the closer they got the slower the taller one walked. For the one called Hannah was realizing who we were, she reached out to warn her malenky friend but I stepped in; "Happy Birthday darling!" I govoreeted jovially, hugging little Penny real lovingly. She hugged me back with a sladky little laugh, "Thank you Alex!" Hannah looked like she would sick at any moment, "Penny…can I talk to you privately?" she said, real urgent like.

But I guided Penny away towards the picnic basket set out. "No time for that, love, we're all real hungry" I said, as Georgie opened the lid to reveal the treasures inside. "Oh it looks delicious, look Hannah they brought chocolate dipped strawberries!" Hannah was glaring at me, and as Penny was distracted she jabbed her finger into my shoulder real hard. "What are you doing? What's this all about?" I smirked at her, "I just want us all to have a real horrorshow nochy on this glorious day of sladky Penelope's birth"

"Cut the bull shit, you sick bastard. Penny, come on we're leaving" she said with like real authority, her being the older one of course. But Penelope stood her ground, "I'm not leaving; why should we leave? You can't just order me around, Hannah. You're not my mother, and I'm not a little girl. Please just relax and come sit with me, okay? It's my birthday, Hannah" she said, and Hannah looked hesitant and torn. "Okay, Penny" so she sat down next to her, glaring viciously at me as if daring me to come anywhere near them. I viddied right back at her with a mean spirited smirk.

Dim put his rooker on my shoulder, and my disgust at having such a gloopy hideous oaf like him touch me made everything red; I slammed my elbow into his fat stomach and smiled when I heard a rib crack and his sharp intake of breath as the pain blossomed. "What did I govoreet about touching your master and leader, poor old Dim? Hm?" I snarled quietly at him, "Never touch you, I'm sorry Alex I forgot see. Georgie and I was wondering though…when are we going to give those devotchkas what they like deserve?" he said, almost like an eager malenky child.

"Soon, Dim"

Hannah was leaning in towards little Penny, and Penelope had this look of like disgust, anger, confusion, and shock on her pretty litso. Then they both stood up, their arms entwined; "Hannah told me what you did to her, I don't care how attractive or charming or smart you are. It's never okay to hurt anyone like that, ever! You're a pig, and if you think I'm going to hang out with a monster who tried to hurt my friend you're sorely mistaken. I can't believe I almost celebrated my birthday night with you, let's go Hannah." She said decidedly, and they made to go. But instead they were caught in a smiling square.

"I don't know why you think you're leaving, my darlings" I sneered at them, Hannah pushed Penny behind her to like protect her against us wicked chellovecks. "You come anywhere near us and we'll scream" Hannah hissed at me, I smirked. "Oh please do, little sister. I really love it when they scream" and then quick as lightning she lunged at Georgie was closest; punching him real hard in the jaw. "Penny, run!" she shouted, and little Penny obeyed. I bolted after her, and when she looked back and viddied me on the hunt she screamed; not paying attention the little bird didn't viddy the exposed roots.

She crashed to the floor and my rooker was around her ankle before she had the chance to get up, she kicked at me and thrashed around screaming blue bloody murder. I could hear Dim huh-huh-huh-ing and the sound of ripping fabric as Georgie took Hannah; groaning the whole time. I pinned this bird down by her wings, and ripped her ruffly blouse open. "Stop it!" she horned out, and now Dim was taking his turn with Hannah. I looked over for a moment and saw that they had gagged her, tears were streaming down her face. They were taking her from behind, her ass was sticking up in the air and her legs were trembling with every violent thrust of dumb old Dim's cock.

I pushed up Penelope's skirt and pulled down her white lacy panties, then before she could say or do anything I unleashed the beast and plunged deep inside her warm innocence. She arched her back and screamed, the sound was muffled by my lips as I forced a real mean kiss on her. My cock slamming in and out of her trembling, unwilling young body; it was a beauteous sight to behold my brothers. Pete, the fool, looked like he would sick all over the place. I poured my seed inside the little bird; no pun intended my dear friends; and stood up to walk over to the youngest of our group.

I didn't care to put my pan handle away, I was embarrassed by it and I would be using it for Hannah real soon. But first; "Fuck her Petey-Boy. Or I'll slit your darling em's throat, do you pony the slovos coming from my rot or do I have to demonstrate on _**you**_?" he swallowed thickly, "I-I can't Alex…I'm feeling…I'm not feeling good" he tried, his voice filled with desperation. I tolchoked him with the back of my hand, hard enough to make his lip bleed; Penelope was sobbing as Georgie fucked her against a tree. Dim was forcing himself into Hannah's rot, I wondered if she would bite him. I almost wished she would, so I could punish her. Not that I would need an excuse of course.

"When Georgie Boy is finished with the pretty Penny, you're going to go over there and fuck her" I said, and we both knew the argument was all done. Pete walked over and whispered something to Penny; I read his lips and could viddy him tell her "I'm sorry" but then Dim's voice pulled me away, "She's ready for you, brother" Hannah was on her back; legs spread open and pinned down by Georgie and Dim. "Keep her still, my droogs" I grinned at them as I laid myself on top of her and started pushing in.

"No, please don't! Leave her alone!" Penelope was crawling towards us. "Hold her down, Pete" I ordered him. And he obeyed with a sick and sad expression, "You know something, little Hannah? This is your fault." My pelvis was smacking against Hannah Banana's, our pubic hairs tangling with every brutal thrust of my body into hers. My chest crushed her soft groodies, our plotts flush against each other's. "If only you had told sweet Penelope about what a wicked chelloveck I was; yes? If only you hadn't brought such an innocent thing to the Korova. You're a whore, and this is what whores get"

I pulled out and sat down on her stomach, keeping her pinned to the earth. "Hey Alex, what if we made it so everyone could see they're whores?" Georgie suggested, I smiled and raised my eyebrows. "A real horroshow idea, my brother; but how?" he smiled and pulled out a blade; the silver shining real beauteous in the pale moonlight. "I want a go at that one" Dim declared, pushing Pete away from Penelope and clambering on top of her. I got off Hannah and watched Georgie sat on her instead, gently pushing the blade against her skin. Her stomach sucked in, quivering as she sobbed in terror.

"Wait, Pete give me your lighter" I said, Georgie paused. "We don't want her getting an infection, do we brothers?" I govoreeted with a wicked sparkle in my glazzies; Georgie Boy handed me the knife and I heated it up real horrorshow with Pete's lighter; until it was nice and scorching hot. Then I started cutting her, right on her cute tummy. Penelope's cries were drowned out by the ear splitting creeching wails of her friend. "PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSE! SSSSSSSSTA-AH-AHP!" Hannah screamed, struggling but Georgie was much stronger and could hold her down easily while I finished my art work.

I took a moment, my brothers, to admire it.

"_**I AM A FILTHY LITTLE WHORE. FUCK ME HARD."**_

"Dim, get the ropes out" I ordered, smiling down at the devotchka whimpering in agony beneath me. "Tie little Penny to the tree, while I finish teaching this malenky bitch her lesson"

.

.

.

When we were finished with them, I had fucked Hannah six times and forced her to suck me off. I had my way with Penelope eight times. Georgie had had Hannah Banana four times and Penny twice, Dim had Penelope only once but he'd had Hannah three times. Pete only fucked Penelope and it only lasted eight minutes because he couldn't keep his erection up. Penelope's arms were tied to a tree branch, leaving her suspended above the earth on her toes. Her arms and shoulders would hurt real badly.

One of the last things I did to Penelope; I burned her desire away. I kissed her cheek and whispered softly to her, "No man is ever going to want you, you're tainted and disgusting. But you'll still see a handsome chelloveck and want him, yes? That's not fair. I'll do you a favor, I'll take away that little spot between your sladky legs…I'll burn it away and you'll never have to feel those nasty, dirty things."

So I used my fingers to pinch her clit, the other flicked the lighter on and I held the flame against her flesh. She screamed so long and so hard it made my toes curl in my black boots. When I was finished, I smirked at her. "Happy Birthday, little sister"

Please Review


	5. Samantha

Thank you all for the support; many hugs and kisses!

I'm leaving tomorrow, not sure when or if I'll be able to update so this is my going away present to you all. :)

* * *

_**Little Birds with Broken Wings**_

Samantha, March 16th 1970 (age 13)

Rapist: Alex Delarge (age 18)

Warnings: Sexual Assault of a Minor, Coercion, Abuse.

**March 16****th**

As I walked down the Flatblock Marina, a youngish devotchka wearing a skolliwol uniform and bright pink backpack was walking in the opposite direction with her face hidden behind a copy of "Forever By Your Side" by G.G Harvest; I remember, my brothers, being forced to read that cal when I was a younger chelloveck. It was a love story, between a beautiful but cursed mermaid and a handsome sailor and all the devotchkas absolutely adored it; pathetic. I personally enjoyed Robert Cassidy's "The Darkness Tolls" about a man who goes beserk and kills his entire family; rapes three women; and blows up a public building. That one was not on the required list, in fact it was banned in public schools.

"Hi, Hi, Hi there little sister" I govoreeted jovially, but the little bird didn't stop and I almost struck her with my black cane for her rudeness; instead I placed a rooker on her little pletcho and she jumped just a malenky bit as if startled. She looked at me but said nothing, "How art thou this fine afternoon, my lovely?" I said, smiling at her but she just viddied up at me with a confused and dumb expression. I frowned, her skin color was the same as mine so I figured it wasn't because she didn't know English. And I wasn't using nadsat in a strong sense, then she brought her hands up and starting signing.

She was deaf.

I am a well cultured, intelligent malchick as you all know. I was fluent in English, French, and just a little bit of Russian. Sign Language was not my strongest suit but I knew enough to make basic conversation. I signed to her, "How are you today?" and she replied "Good and you?" "Real Good, Not very nice at signing sorry" she smiled real sladky and put up her index finger, giving me the universal sign to wait a minoota. She shrugged off her backpack and pulled out a sparkly green notebook. She pulled out two pens, one purple and the other blue. She handed me the blue one, and she began to write in a girlish sort of cursive, real pretty my brothers.

_**My name is Samantha. I'm thirteen. I just moved here three days ago. I don't have many friends**_

_That's a beauteous name, my darling, my name is Alexander Delarge. I'm eighteen years old. I've lived here since I was a malenky chelloveck, where art thou staying my lovely?_

It was here that her expression turned from peaceful and sweet to cautious and hesitant, she bit her lip and began to chew it. (Oh darling, open up those pretty lips and let Uncle Alex inside yes?) I put an arm around her pletcho and squeezed it gently, I wrote: _There's no need to be like fearful of your loving friend, my darling, I'm merely asking so I can walk you home. _But the blasted devotchka would not submit. She started grabbing her things and looking at me with an apologetic expression.

Before she could leave I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to sit next to me, grabbing the notebook from her I wrote something else while she watched. _Please meet me at the Duke of New York, I know it's hard to make new friends my lovely. I would be very like happy to have the chance to be a friend to you._

Her expression became all sweet and soft, and she nodded enthusiastically. She turned to go but stopped, turned back around and kissed my cheek.

* * *

At the Duke of New York, I was sitting in a booth all on my oddy knocky. I wasn't watching for the door because it made little to no difference to me if the bitch didn't come, she just another pretty face. Another tight little arse. But she did walk in, all dressed up in a sladky peppermint green dress and pearls braided into her hair, wearing sparkly glazzie paint and simple pink lipgloss. The same notebook in her hand, she'd painted her nails sky blue. The nail of her right thumb was a smudged.

I stood up and bowed like a true gentleman, grabbing her tiny rooker and kissing it. She smiled and sat down next to me, she opened up the notebook: _**Maybe to save trees; I should start teaching you sign language?**_ I had to suppress the urge to roll my glazzies, (no you stupid little cunt. I don't want to learn sign language. All I want from you is that sladky malenky piece of flesh between your legs.) and wrote back _Perhaps later, my darling, my head hurts a little I'm afraid. Would you like me to order for you?_

_**That would be very nice. I'll just have what you're having**_

I raised my rooker, a pretty waitress (name tag: _Susanna_…hmm) walked over; when she spoke she had a southern belle voice. "Hi honey, what can I do you for?" I flashed her a charming smile, "Two plates of steaks and fries; thank you my lovely" she smiled at me all coyly and the stupid malenky twat next to me didn't react at all, she was looking down and her hands and smiling foolishly; blushing even.

_Where are you from, sweetheart?_

_**New York City. I lik**__-(_she scribbled this out) _**I really love to paint, what do you like to do?**_

_Oh an artist, I figured you'd be the artistic type. I really enjoy music, particularly Beethoven_

_**I miss music. I wasn't always like this. When I was little I could hear, I remember Beethoven. I can't remember exactly what it sounded like but I remember it was lovely. I hate being like this, I would give anything to be able to hear; everybody just takes it for granted.**_

_Beethoven was deaf, my darling. And he's a legend, don't let your disability define who you are or what you will achieve in life. Would you like to come over after we're finished here? My sweet mum is making her famous carrot cake this afternoon and I'm sure she'd love to meet an angel like you_

_**Thank you, Alex. That sounds really nice. I would love to meet your mom**_

* * *

When we were inside, I watched as she looked around for a woman around the age of a mother but found none. I could viddy her start to worry but calm herself down, perhaps she just wasn't home yet or maybe she was in the bathroom; there was no need to start freaking out. I smirked to myself. I placed a gentle hand on her back and guided her towards my bedroom, she kept looking back and then she started getting all confused. She signed at me, "Mother?"

This malenky twat was in my domain now, so I smirked and shook my head no. She stopped moving and jerked her head in the direction of the couch in the living room, as if to suggest we sit down over there instead but I would not have that. I moved to stand behind and began to rub my hands up and down her arms, I kissed her shoulder. She was still holding that stupid notebook so I plucked it from her hands, _I thought you wanted to be friends darling? Have I not been kind to you, have I not been a sweet gentleman? _The battle was waging inside of her now, she biting her lip again.

But then she followed me into the room. The gloopy little cunt.

I pulled her into me and kissed her hard on the lips, her rookers pushed against my chest but I only deepend the kiss. Then I grabbed her hips and lifted her malenky plott up; tossing her onto my bed. I pinned her down with my own stronger body, and she looked up at me with a like poogly expression shaking her head "No" and I could viddy that she wanted to like scream or cry or something, my brothers. But she hadn't spoken or made much sound for years now it seemed and couldn't remember how it worked. She started making strange short gaspy sounds, like the beginning of sobs that were cut off before anyone could tell they were sobs in the first place.

She put up a hell of a drat, kicking and clawing at me and squirming around. Not an inch of her was still, it was amusing for a minoota or two but my cock was just begging to plunge into her so I had no choice but to tolchock her pretty litso with the back of my rooker, real horrorshow. She went limp, tears rolled down her face and her mouth opened and closed; she was sucking in air rapidly as if trying to build up words or even a sound of plea. A sound did come out, a broken sobbing sort of sound. Like a scratched record that hadn't been played in centuries.

I pinned her down by the throat as I reached down to push up her dress, she started kicking again and twisting under my plott so I curled my rooker into a tight fist and slammed it down into her lower stomach; grinning as all the air was pushed out of her and her agonized pain bloomed across her litso. Even in her weakened state she still pushed at me, no matter. I pulled down her panties, pulled out my pan-handle, and grabbed her slender throat in my hand; and then I like plunged inside.

She was a virgin of course, her tightness throbbed and squeezed me and she did make a sound. It was like a rusty scream, tears were pouring down her litso. Her face was all scrunched up from the horrible agony, I gave her the old in out in out real savage, oh my brothers. The bed shook and creaked with every thrust I gave, her fingernails were digging into my forearms as she cried in her silent anguish.

Two hours later I had her face down with her arse sticking out, I'd never been an ass man but that didn't mean I couldn't appreciate a sladky tight arse when it came my way. I fucked her for another forty minutes before bursting with a primal deep growl and collapsing on top of her. She could not move very much at all beneath my plott, I kissed the back of her neck. The notebook was on the floor next to the bed, having been dropped in the initial fight.

I reached down to pick it up, I opened it to a random page and wrote: _Thank you darling. You're the best fuck I've had this week_ I grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked on it forcing her head up so she could viddy my little love note to her. She whimpered softly when she saw it, more tears rolling down her face. I got off of her and grabbed her forearm, yanking her off the bed. There was blood staining my sheets. And then I like shoved her out and closed the door behind her.

I figured it was time for some lovely Ludwig Van.

* * *

**Please Review**


	6. Isabella

Isabella, March 20th 1970 (age 16)

Rapist: Alex Delarge (age 18)

Warnings for this chapter: Coercion, Taking Advantage, Sexual Repression.

So sorry about the lack of updates, I've written and rewritten this chapter a million times it seems. This one is unique in the sense that it's told from a third-person point of view. The next one after this will go back to Alex's but I don't think I could get into his twisted mind at the moment. This another two-parter one, It's getting harder to find time to update :/ because of #ugh **responsibilities **

Thank you all for the support, you guys are wonderful!

* * *

**part one**

She was nine years old when her father remarried Gertrude Barker, and from that time on wards this was the only life she'd known. A life of etiquette lessons and a complete lack of anything resembling laughter, love, warmth, or fun; her stepmother was a cold and stern woman who was hell bent on ensuring that Isabella was a proper young woman with not so much as a hair out of place. She'd turned the once free-spirited, boisterous, fun-loving child into a quiet, lady-like, submissive young woman.

Her whole life was a schedule; the word "spontaneous" had not been in her vocabulary since her early childhood days. Good God, even her meals were planned ahead of time. Her weight was monitored, her stepmother often shaming her as a child for her healthy appetite and love for food; Isabella was so hurt that she stopped enjoying food in fear that she would get fat, she didn't starve herself mind you. But she forced herself to eat the bland tasteless food her stepmother's cooks would make.

And then there was the corset, it seemed so sadistically medieval in the 1970s didn't it? but Gertrude insisted she wear one to keep her figure. If she went out, there were rules for her attire. She was forbidden from showing any cleavage (this wasn't a family of whores now as it) she had to have permission to a wear a skirt or dress, the skirt must completely cover her knees, strapless shirts or dresses were forbidden, she could not wear lacy bras or panties.

Please, don't even ask about boys. Isabella had never had a sex education class but that didn't stop her from discovering the sexuality of her own body, at the age of thirteen she masturbated for the first time. When she innocently asked her stepmother about "the funny feeling down there" thinking she'd understand what it was and explain it to her (her being a woman as well) Gertrude viciously beat her with a belt and ranted about what a whore she was, and she forbade her from ever touching herself down there again. She went on to rant and rave about the "evil that goes on brothels"

So she never touched herself again and she never asked about the butterflies in her tummy when she'd see a handsome young man. Isabella was sixteen now and she'd never been on a date, she knew that a lot of other girls her age hadn't either but at least they wouldn't be called a whore and locked in their rooms if their stepmothers found out they had even had somewhat dirty thoughts about boys (and once or twice girls) now did they? But then everything changed when her stepmother announced she'd be visiting her cousins in Italy for a few weeks. She'd never left Isabella alone, ever.

It wasn't until the fourth day that she mustered up the courage to leave her prison—I mean house—and venture out into the unexplored city of London where she'd lived almost her entire life. She'd seen an ad for a place called "The Duke of New York" with a special on hamburgers and milk shakes on Saturdays, she hadn't had a banana milk shake since she could remember, and it had been her favorite. She was going to have so much fun while Gertrude was gone. And soon she found herself in the Duke ordering a large Banana milk shake, crispy fries, a bowl of spaghetti with meatballs, and a slice of German Chocolate cake. She ate like a bird at first, as if afraid of being caught. And she failed to notice a pair of piercing blue eyes watching her from afar, a predator lurking in the shadows.

"Excuse me darling"

She jumped a little bit, completely startled as she looked up into…one of the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes she'd ever seen. Her throat went a little dry, who was this handsome young man?! "Um…y-yes?" she quickly sat up straighter and smiled at him, keeping her shaking hands under the table. "You just looked so lonely over here, I don't think I've seen you around before" she was playing with her hair, "well you know, it is a big city. My name is Isabella" for a girl who had been living a Rapunzel-esque lifestyle talking to a handsome stranger was as exciting as it could possibly get. Sadly, we all know that Isabella's story would not end happily like the beloved Fairy Tale.

Despite Gertrude's cruelty; in a strange and sad way she had managed to protect Isabella from the true horrors of the world. How could a girl who had been forbidden from the world of sex even comprehend the very notion of rape? She'd known cruelty yes, she'd known isolation most definitely but she had never been given the chance to explore her own sexuality. She'd always been taught that it was a horrible, nasty, evil thing. Isabella still trembled at the memory of her violent beating, for daring to ask why it felt tingly when she'd touched herself down there.

"My eemya is Alex Delarge. What gorgeous green glazzies thou has, my lovely. And your litso…how like an angels, oh my Bog how is it possible for someone to be so utterly beautiful?" lines that cheesy usually didn't work on the devotchkas around the neighborhood but Alex was amused to find not only was this one stupidly flattered but also embarrassed at the attention he was giving her. She blushed and ducked her face away, "I'm really not but thank you" he threw his arm around her shoulders. "Nonsense my darling! You're the most devine and marvelous devotchka I've ever viddied" he had to force himself from laughing out loud, she was making this so easy.

"You're real nice, Alex. Um…wh-what are you doing tonight?" her heart was pounding, what was she doing? She couldn't just ask him something like that! She shouldn't even be talking to him! He was…He was…He was a BOY what if Gertrude found out and what if he wanted to kiss her and would that make her a filthy whore if she let him? wha- "I'll be at the Korova with my droogs. In fact I was about to head over there now, would you fancy taking a stroll with Uncle?" she wasn't sure why he was calling himself "Uncle" but he was charming and sweet and she most definitely did not want to go home yet.

He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked, keeping her close to him. "You have interesting clothing, I've never seen anyone wearing clothes like that" she commented. He smiled down at her, "It's the height of fashion these days my darling. And the black cane is a sort of weapon, to like protect myself and my friends against less than kind strangers in the dark" he told her. They walked and she started talking about her home life, the classes she had to take, the endless rules and dress codes, the meals and etiquette lessons that never seemed to end.

As they continued walking she noticed they were approaching an apartment complex, "Is this your house?" she asked and he smirked at her. "Come inside, darling" for some strange reason she didn't even hesitate. Maybe it simply because she was so tired of being good and lady-like all the time. She was tired of being locked away and repressed. And before she knew it they were in his room sitting on his bed. Her ankles crossed and her hands folded in her lap, her posture perfect and stiff. She swallowed nervously, she'd watched movies that portrayed situations like this.

"I'm not very good at things like this" she admitted sheepishly, "I…I um…I've never even…kissed anybody" her voice was hushed and almost ashamed. He cupped her chin in one hand in a deceitfully loving way. "Never fear me, my darling. I'll soon have you creeching to Bog and his Holy Angels in pure pleasure" he promised darkly and it sent a shiver up her spine. He used his hand to tilt her face upwards, smirking at her innocent and doe-eyed expression. And his lips captured hers, she whimpered against his mouth and instinctively but timidly pushed her lips harder against his. He eased his tongue into her mouth, and he was slowly manipulating her body into a laying position on his bed.

It suddenly occurred to her that she was lying flat on her back in a strange boy's room, but before she could feel ashamed or guilty about it (because her stepmother would somehow find out and god knows what she'd do) Alex's mouth was on her neck, and his body felt so deliciously strong and distinctly _male _against her trembling feminine one. His lips trailed wet open mouthed kisses along her jaw line, throat, and between her breasts. "Please…" she breathed out, not sure what she was asking for. He captured her mouth once again, his kiss was more demanding and hard. A man kiss. Deep. It made her knees tremble and that place between her legs feel…strange; for lack of a better word.

Then he began to unbutton her blouse, using his teeth and looking up at her with those piercing blue eyes. Every time his lips brushed against her skin she would shiver in delight, "Oh Alex…" she whimpered softly, and even he could see how delicate and angelic this girl really was. A good man would have felt overwhelmed with pride and love, to have someone as sweet as her in their bed putting her trust in them, a good man would kiss her forehead and tell her how beautiful she was. A good man would have kissed her softly and apologized for the pain from her first penetration, a good man would have held her afterwards in calm silence, a good man would have stopped when she cried about him hurting her. But she was with Alex Delarge. And he wasn't a good man.

Alex pushed her shirt open, revealing her luscious young body and plain white bra. Heavy cotton. A mature woman's bra, not sexy at all; "Let's get this off, shall we?" he said unsnapping it and pulling it away. Isabella hurried to cover herself up, blushing scarlet in embarrassment. But he pulled her hands away and pinned them down, "No no no, little sister, let Uncle Alex like viddy these delicious groodies of yours, right right?" he kissed her hard and quickly on her mouth and then began to suck on her right nipple letting his hand pinch the opposite. She squeaked and moaned softly. Writhing under his expert ministrations, his lips suckled hungrily at her breasts; teasing her nipples into hard points.

He trailed his hot open mouthed kisses down her body, stopping at her jeans. He unsnapped the button and pulled them down her long slim legs, he gave her a chaste kiss just above her underwear line, his chin tickled by the satin bow that served as yet another reminder of her innocent nature. He hooked his thumbs in the sides of her panties and smirked at her impatient but nervous expression. He pulled it off of her and gently eased her legs apart, "Has anyone ever eaten you out, sweetheart?" he asked in a lust-filled growl, "…eaten me out?" he smirked, "Allow uncle Alex to show you"

"OHH!" she squealed as his lips and tongue found her unexplored vagina, her breathing was harsh and her eyes were rolling to the back of her head as her hips began to roll and even hump his hot wet mouth, he knew exactly where to work his magic. Her legs were starting to shake, "A-Al…Alex…ohhh" she managed, otherwise unable to speak at all. His tongue found her entrance and with a smirk, he began to tongue fuck her. She screamed and began to writhe around, her legs shaking hard as her first orgasm swept over her and left her light headed and dizzy.

"How honored I feel, little sister, to be like the first chelloveck in all the history of the world to give you your very first orgasm." He smiled, kissing her once more. She shivered in anticipation as he dropped his own pants and pulled out his hard penis, she'd seen pictures in the anatomy books she'd studied. "Go on, touch it" he encouraged, she took it into her hand cautiously as if it would bite her if she wasn't careful. "Put in your mouth" her brows furrowed, "…but…you pee with this…" he chuckled, "Oh darling, I assure you, going to the bathroom is the last thing on my mind. Just trust me"

_Just Trust me…_

* * *

**Please Review**


	7. Isabella cont

Isabella, March 20th 1970 (age 18)

Rapist: Alex Delarge (age 18)

Warnings for this chapter: Graphic Rape, Coercison, Taking Advantage, Sexual Repression.

_Thank you so much for the reviews, I love you guys._

* * *

**Part Two**

His words rang through her head like alarm bells, and the sudden realization burst through the mist building inside of her. She wasn't sure about any of this; she didn't feel comfortable or ready. And she was terribly confused as to what he was bringing out his "boy thing" for, she raked her brain for an explanation. She was aware that it was supposed to go inside of her, a thought that perplexed and frightened her. It was just so big, where on earth could it fit? Surely not where she urinated from. But Alex was pumping it slowly, keeping it level with her pink lips. His precum wept slowly from the slit, "Taste it darling, go on" her innocent eyes looked up at him, he told her to trust him.

He hadn't given her any reason not to. Her tongue timidly licked at the slit on the head of his penis, tasting the precum forming there. It was salty. She didn't like it at all really, and his sharp gasp startled her. "I'm sorry, did…did that hurt?" her genuine concern made him smirk and lean down to kiss her, "Not at all, sweetheart. It felt quite nice actually, and I've made you feel quite nice have I not?" oh yes he had, she mused silently. Her legs still felt like jello. "Yes, you did. Thank you for that" He was stroking his penis with one hand and stroking her jaw almost lovingly with the other. "Then open up wide"

Alex slammed himself in and out of her mouth, forcing her to deep throat him. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face, she felt obligated to let him do this since he'd made her feel so good before but she could barely breathe and her mouth was aching badly. She tried breathing through her nose but with each thrust of his body it was buried in his pubic hair, which wasn't something she was thrilled about. He smelled musky. Finally he came, holding onto her head and crushing her against him as he forced her to take his load. He let her go and she gasped for air, his cum still in her mouth.

For some reason, Isabella really wanted to cry. Not only because her mouth hurt but because she felt dirty and ashamed. She hadn't enjoyed that, not at all. But she didn't want to be…rude. "Lay down" he told her gruffly, so she did. Her legs locked together. He eased them apart, "Where are you putting it?" she asked him, he smirked and pressed it against her virgin hole. "You can't. It won't fit there" she told him, he chuckled and kissed her. "Hold onto me, darling"

A gentleman would have eased into her inch by inch, stopping at her whimpers to make sure it was alright to keep proceeding. But Alex rammed in violently, she shrieked loudly in pain. Her eyes squeezed shut as the pain throbbed and burned throughout her body. "W-Wait" she croaked desperately, was this much pain normal? Was there something wrong with her body? Was it hurting him as well? But Alex was slamming into her with a brutal animalistic roughness, his body crushed hers to his mattress. "A-Alex stop! You're hurting me!" she screamed, her wails ignored.

"Don't worry darling, Uncle Alex will take real horrorshow care of you" he snarled as he fucked her even harder, his pelvis hitting hers roughly over and over again. "Please; please w-wait!" she just wanted him to wait, to give her a chance to get used to feeling of his thick penis buried in her tight body, it just felt so strange and uncomfortable and painful. It didn't feel like it belonged there. She didn't feel warm and tingly, she just felt like crying and she didn't want to be there anymore.

"Alex please get off of me! You're hurting me so badly!" why wasn't he stopping? She was too confused and overwhelmed with pain to be angry about it or to fight him. It didn't occur to her to hit him or anything. Because _surely_ he didn't realize he was hurting her so badly or he would stop. And she'd heard that sex hurt the first time, she just didn't think it would hurt this badly. There must have been something wrong with her.

An hour later Alex was finished with her; he kissed her and told her how beautiful and sweet she was. Isabella walked home in pain. Feeling dirty and broken and not understanding why.

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
